


Through thick and thin

by Littlemoonchild



Series: Pearlmethyst Human!AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Amethyst got home expecting a delish lunch and a cheerful Pearl. Instead, she finds her girlfriend curled up and hurting.





	Through thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is some self-indulgent short story because I need an Amethyst in my life tbh.  
This takes place in the same AU, but at the beginning of their relationship, when they've barely moved together.

Amethyst hated morning shifts, waking up early was not her thing. She dropped her backpack in the seat next to her and put on her earphones, already thinking about what Pearl would have ready for lunch. She was starving.

She got off of the bus and started heading home, feeling exhausted and relieved to have two free days after a long week of hard work. When she opened the door, there was no smell, no food, no Pearl. She called her name, just in case her girlfriend was in the bathroom or something. But only Lion came to greet her. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

Peeking her head inside their bedroom, Amethyst noticed that the bed was not made, and a shivering lump was lying there. She approached carefully and caressed her girlfriend's sweaty forehead. "Heya babe, what's up? You ok?" Pearl looked at her and, in that moment, she knew that whatever happened to her, it was something intense. Her beautiful blue eyes were almost closed and there were dark bags under them. Her normally pale and smooth skin was red around the cheeks but extremely pale on the rest of her face.

"Sorry for not making lunch, dear. I'm not feeling very good today. My period just started and I'm having a rough time dealing with it". Amethyst climbed onto the bed and spooned her, rubbing little circles on her lower stomach. "Don't be sorry, love. Do you need something to eat? Your medicine? Some tea?" Pearl felt herself tearing up. After three years of relationship the moments where Amethyst really showed how much she cared always caught her off guard. "Some tea and my medicine would be lovely if you don't mind. Well, actually, if you are going to make yourself some sandwiches, would you make one for me?" Amethyst nodded and kissed her temple "Anything for you, Pierogi. Just you wait here for a bit and I'll be right back".

Half an hour passed when the door swung open and a cheerful-looking Amethyst came into view. She placed the tray on the end table and coaxed Pearl to sit against some pillows. "Here, your favorite tea and your favorite sandwich. Aaand…" she paused for some effect "... I brought your heating pad. Nice and toasty" she carefully placed it over Pearl's stomach and sat down next to her, wolfing down her sandwiches. 

The sound of sniffling took her attention. When she looked at her girlfriend and saw that she was crying, she almost panicked. "Is it hurting so bad? You wanna go to the hospital or something? Geez, I'm bad at this, huh? My periods never are that hard and I don't know what to do..." she trailed off, but long and gentle fingers interlaced with hers and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "It's not that, Darling. It's just that I'm overwhelmed by how much you care about me. You actually worry about me and help me through my worse. Oh, Amethyst. I love you so much" she said, voice thick with emotion. "I love you too, P. Of course I care about you, what kind of horrible person would I be if I let you curled up in the middle of the bed and practically dying? Nope. Not me. Let's finish this and we'll cuddle until you feel better. Sounds good?" She kissed Pearl's cheek and snickered when mayonnaise smudged her clean face. Pearl squeaked when she licked it clean "That was just gross and unnecessary, Amethyst. However, I'll take your offer" she said, trying to hide her amused grin.

Shortly after finishing up their lunch, Amethyst left the tray by the end table again and put on some comfy pajamas. Making sure that Pearl didn't need anything else, she made herself comfortable on her side of the bed and embraced her girlfriend, with her head on her flat chest and her hand over the heating pad, applying light pressure. A relieved sigh erupted from Pearl, who was feeling much relaxed and at ease than just an hour ago. She started to play with Amethyst's wild locks and hummed contently. If every period of the rest of her life was going to be like that, she was more than ready. Or at least, she felt like she could get over the pain easier.


End file.
